Schneewittchen
thumb|308px|Ilustración de Kay ChoraoBlancanieves es un cuento de hadas recopilado por Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm, incluido en su antología Cuentos de niños y del hogar, ''en el número 53. '''Antecedentes' Antecedentes literarios Algunos estudiosos y académicos consideran a Eliduc, el duodécimo y último de los lais atribuidos a María de Francia, como un posible antecesor histórico de la historia de Blancanieves. En la obra de William Shakespeare Cimbelino la heroína Imogena, hija del personaje titular, rey de Bretaña, puede ser considerada una proto-Blancanieves, ya que es víctima de los celos de su madrastra y termina por huir de la corte, después de que un criado enviado a matarla se apiade de ella. Imogena se refugia con un grupo de hombres, toma una poción adormecedora, que hace creer a todos que está muerta, para luego ser revivida. Se considera que el cuento La esclavita de Giambattista Basile, incluido en Il Pentamerone, aunque no es una variante de Blancanieves como tal, posee ciertos elementos que influyeron la versión de los hermanos Grimm, como la heroína que cae inconsciente al suelo al clavarla una peineta en la cabeza, o la imagen de la heroína yaciendo inconsciente en el interior de un ataúd de cristal. Posteriormente en 1782 Johann Karl August Musäus escribió un cuento titulado Richilde en el que el personaje titular es una mujer vanidosa, celosa de la belleza de su hijastra Bianca (Blanca en italiano), y que tiene en su poder un espejo mágico. Posibles antecedentes históricos Muchos han especulado que la historia de Blancanieves tiene un posible origen histórico. Sinopsis Una reina está observando caer la nieve desde su ventana mientras borda. Distraída, se pincha el dedo y tres gotas de sangre caen sobre la nieve acumulada en el alféizar de la ventana. A la reina le gusta tanto el color rojo de la sangre sobre el blanco de la nieve y el negro del ébano, que desea tener una hija de piel tan blanca como la nieve, mejillas tan rojas como la sangre y pelo tan negro como el ébano. El deseo de la reina se cumple, y la niña recién nacida recibe el nombre de Blancanieves. Pero, por desgracia, la reina muere, y un año más tarde el rey vuelve a casarse con una mujer de gran belleza, pero muy vanidosa y arrogante, que tiene en su poder un espejo mágico al que siempre pregunta quién es la más bella del reino. El espejo, que solo puede decir la verdad, le dice siempre que es ella, hasta que un día le anuncia a la reina que su hijastra la ha superado en belleza. thumb|left|306pxLa reina, cuando llega a un punto que no puede soportar ver a su hijastra, llama a un cazador y le ordena que se lleve a la princesa al bosque y que la mate, trayendo como prueba su hígado y sus pulmones. El cazador lleva a Blancanieves al bosque, pero en cuanto saca su cuchillo, la princesa súplica por su vida. El cazador, al verse incapaz de hacerla daño, la deja huir y mata en su lugar a un jabato, al que arranca el hígado y los pulmones y presenta a la reina como si fuesen de Blancanieves. La reina cree que son los de su hijastra, y se come los órganos. Blancanieves corre por el bosque hasta que se hace de noche y encuentra una cabaña, en cuyo interior hay siete mesas, siete platos, siete cuchillos, siete tendores, siete vasos y siete camas. Blancanieves come un poco de cada plato y luego se echa a dormir, probando en las distintas camas, pero ninguna es de su tamaño exacto, hasta que por fin se duerme en la séptima, que es justo de su tamaño. Ya dormida, llegan los siete enanos dueños de la casa, quienes se alarman al ver que alguien ha entrado en su casa mientras que estaban fuera y ha tocado sus cosas. Cuando los enanos encuentran a Blancanieves durmiendo en la cama del séptimo enano les parece ta hermosa que no se atreven a despertarla y la dejan que duerma, mientras que el séptimo enano pasa la noche comparu¡tiendo cama con sus camaradas, turnándose las horas. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Blancanieves por fin se despierta, al principio se asusta al ver a los enanos, pero tras ver lo amables que son y que no pretenden hacerla daño alguno, se calama y les explica quién es y todo lo sucedido con su madrastra y el cazador. Los enanos la ofrecen quedarse a vivir con ellos, a cambio de ocuparse de la casa, y ella acepta. Como los enanos tienen que dejar sola a Blancanieves durante el día, pues tienen que irse a trabajar a las minas, siempre la dicen antes de irse que tenga cuidado y que no le habrá la puerta a nadie, pues la reina no tardaría en descubrir la verdad. Y los enanos no se equivocan, pues la reina, creyendo que su hijastra esta muerta y que vuelve a ser la más bella del reino, le pregunta a su espejo, quién le revela que Blancanieves sigue con vida, escondida en la cabaña de los enanos. thumb|326pxPara presentarse en la cabaña sin ser reconocida, la reina se disfraza de una buhonera que vende cintas y encajes. Bancanieves piensa que se trata de una inofensiva y humilde vendedora ambulante, por lo que no tiene ningún problema en dejarla entrar y en aceptar que la mujer la ciña el corpiño, momento que aprovecha la reina para cortarle la respiración. La reina se va antes de que lleguen los enanos, qué se encuentran a Blancanieves inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando ven lo ceñido que tiene el corpiño, cortan el cordón, reanimando a la princesa. Cuando la reina descubre gracias a su espejo que su plan ha fracasado, la reina adopta la apariencia de una anciana y prepara una peineta envenenada. Haciéndose pasar por otra buhonera, en un principio Blancanieves no le permite pasar, pero después de que la enseñen la peineta, le parece tan bonita que la permite entrar. En cuanto las púas de la peineta entran en contacto con los cabellos de Blancanieves, está cae inconsciente al suelo. Cuando los enanos llegan, la madrastra ya se ha ido. En cuanto se fijan en la peineta, se la quitan y la princesa vuelve en sí. El espejo revela a la reina que su plan a vuelto a fracasar, y decidida a acabar con Blancanieves de una vez por todas. En su laboratorio secreto prepara una manzana envenenada, roja por un lado y blanca por otro. Cualquiera que muerda la mitad roja morirá al instante. Haciéndose pasar por una anciana frutera ambulante, la reina se presenta en casa de los enanos, pero Blancanieves no le abre la puerta, sino que se limita a asomarse por la ventana y a rechazar lo que la anciana le ofrece. thumb|380px La reina, para persuadir a Blancanieves, corta la manzana envenenada en dos y se come la mitad blanca. Blancanieves, al ver que la anciana se come la manzana sin que le ocurra nada, muerde la mitad roja y cae al instante al suelo, muerta. La reina corre a su castillo y tras recuperar su forma original pregunta al espejo quién es la más hermosa, y esta vez el espejo le dice que vuelve a ser ella. Los enanos, al volver de la mina y encontrar inconsciente a Blancanieves, hacen todo lo que se les ocurre para reanimarla, pero es en vano. Tras velarla durante tres días, los enanos se ven incapaces de enterrarla, pues más que muerta parece que está dormida, por lo que construyen un ataúd de cristal, con su nombre escrito en letras doradas, y la colocan dentro. El ataúd es puesto en la cima de una montaña, y siempre se queda un enano vigilando. Además, por las mañanas siempre aparece una paloma,por la tarde un cuervo y por la noche, una lechuza, para velar por Blancanieves. thumb|left|358pxPasan los años, y llega un día un príncipe a la cabaña de los enanos y pasa allí la noche. Cuando ve el ataúd con Blancanieves dentro, les pide a los enanos que le permitan llevársela al castillo de su padre, pero los enanos se niegan a entregárselo. Tras mucho suplicar los enanos se compadecen y permiten al príncipe que se la lleve. Los criados del príncipe cargan con el ataúd a cuestas, y durante el camino uno de ellos tropieza con un arbusto. Debido a la sacudida que se produce, el trozo de manzana envenenada, que tenía Blancanieves atascado en su garganta, consigue expulsarlo, despertando por fin. El príncipe le ofrece ir al palacio de su padre y ser su esposa, y la princesa acepta. A la boda la madrastra de Blancanieves, al ser también miembro de la realeza, también es invitada. Antes de ir, la reina pregunta de nuevo a su espejo quién es la más bella. El espejo le dice que la novia del príncipe es más hermosa, aunque no le dice que es Blancanieves. La reina, intrigada por la identidad de la novia, asiste a la boda y reconoce a su hijastra. Como castigo por todas sus fechorías, la reina es obligada a ponerse unos zapatos de hierro al rojo vivo y bailar hasta caer muerta. Versión de 1812 La versión incluida en la edición de 1812 es casi idéntica a la incluida en posteriores ediciones salvo por dos detalles: el parentesco de Blancanieves con la reina asesina y la forma en que es despertada tras morder la manzana envenenada. En la versión de 1812, no se hace mención alguna de que la madre de Blancanieves muriese y el rey se vuelva a casar, por lo que se deduce que la reina es en esa versión la propia madre biológica de Blancanieves. thumb|279px|Ilustración de A.H. Watson La segunda, la forma en que Blancanieves es despertada, es algo distinta. El ataúd de cristal no es colocado en la cima de la montaña, sino en la cabaña de los enanos, iluminado por siete velas. El príncipe consigue llevar a Blancanieves al castillo de su padre sin sobresaltos y coloca el ataúd en su habitación. El príncipe pasa tanto tiempo observando a Blancanieves que, cuando no la tiene delante, se entristece, y llega a un punto que es incapaz de comer si no es con el ataúd delante, por lo que para que no se pase el día entero encerrado en su habitación el ataúd con Blancanieves dentro tienen que ser llevado allá dónde vaya el príncipe. Los criados, hartos de tener que llevar el ataúd de un lado para otro, sacan a Blancanieves del ataúd y le dan una colleja para descargar su rabia, haciendo que expulse el trozo de manzana envenenado, reanimando a la princesa. El cuento termina como en las versiones de posteriores ediciones. Versión de 1802 Existe una versión aún más antigua del cuento, que Jacob Grimm escribió en una carta dirigida a Friedrich Carl von Savigny, en 1802. La versión presenta unas cuantas diferencias con respecto a las que luego incluiría Jacob junto con su hermano Wilhelm en Cuentos de niños y del hogar. Algunas, como que no sean los cabellos de Blancanieves la parte de su aspecto que sea negra como el ébano, sino sus ojos, son meros detalles. Otras son algo más significativas, como que para deshacerse de Blancanieves la reina, en lugar de ordenar a un cazador que se lleva a su hija al bosque para matarla, ella misma la lleva al bosque, con el pretexto de ir a recoger unas rosas silvestres. En cuanto Blancanieves baja del carruaje, la reina se marcha, dejando a Blancanieves sola y desamparada en el bosque, segura de que pronto sera presa de las fieras salvajes. Pero la diferencia más significativa es que no es un príncipe quién descubre a Blancanieves yaciendo en el ataúd de cristal y se la lleva a su palacio, sino el propio padre de Blancanieves. Una vez que se lleva a su hija a palacio, el rey manda llamar a diversos médicos del reino, a ver si alguno averigua como reanimarla. Los médicos sacan a Blancanieves del ataúd, atan una cuerda a las cuatro esquinas de la cámara, y Blancanieves revive. El cuento termina con Blancanieves casándose con un príncipe que su padre ha escogido para ella. Versiones alternativas Los hermanos Grimm afirman en sus notas que el relato fue redactado a partir de distintas historias orales procedentes de Hesse. La escena inicial sucede de distinta forma en ciertas versiones. En una, por ejemplo, la reina no está cosiendo junto a su ventana, sino que esta viajando en trineo con el rey y pelando una manzana. Al cortarse con el cuchillo, la sangre cae sobre la nieve, haciendo que la reina formule su deseo de tener una hija de piel tan blanca como la nieve y mejillas tan sonrosadas como la sangre. En otra versión, los padres de Blancanieves ni siquiera son de la realeza, sino condes. Pasan frente a un paisaje nevado, y es el padre, no la madre, quién desea una hija de piel tan blanca como la nieve. Lo mismo sucede cuando ven sangre y cuervos. Después de que el conde describa el aspecto idílico para una hija suya, encuentran una muchacha que justamente reúne esas características, a la que el conde invita a subir a su carruaje y se encariña de ella al instante. Su esposa la condesa, en cambio, detesta a Blancanieves y quiere deshacerse de ella. Para ello tira su guante y manda a Blancanieves a recogerlo, momento que aprovecha para abandonarla. A partir de ahí se produce el encuentro con los enanos. Es posible que esta versión inspirara a Angela Carter su relato ''The Snow Child''. En una tercera versión, la reina usa un método parecido para deshacerse de Blancanieves. En vez de enviar a la muchacha al bosque con un cazador para que la mate, se la lleva al bosque y la manda descender del carruaje par recoger una ramo de rosas. Mientras la princesa está distraída buscando las flores, la reina se marcha, dejando a Blancanieves sola en el bosque. El resto del cuento trascurre como en a versión principal. En una cuarta versión los enanos, en lugar de colocar a Blancanieves en el ataúd de cristal, deciden incinerarla. Tras envolverla en una sábana, la colocan suspendida sobre una pila de madera bajo un árbol, sujeta con unas cuerdas. Por suerte, cuando están a punto de prender fuego a la pila, llega un príncipe y convence a los enanos para que no solo no la quemen, sino que también le dejen llevársela a su castillo. De camino al palacio. con el traqueteo del carruaje, Blancanieves termina por expulsar el trozo de manzana envenenado, despertando por fin. Una quinta versión comienza con el rey viudo que solo tiene una hija, Blancanieves. El rey se vuelve a casar con una reina que tiene tres hijas de su anterior matrimonio, a las que favorece, mientras que no aprovecha una sola ocasión para mostrarle su desprecio a su hijastra y busca una forma de deshacerse de ella, sin tener que matarla directamente. A oídos de la reina llega la noticia de la existencia de una cueva habitada por siete enanos, que matan a toda doncella que se atreva a acercarse. La madrastra lleva a la princesa hasta la entrada de la caverna, y la dice que la espere allí. Al ver que su madrastra no regresa, Blancanieves decide entrar en la cueva sin miedo. Cuando los enanos llegan y la ven, al principio quieren matarla, al igual que a todas las muchachas que han tenido la mala fortuna de encontrar en su cueva. Pero Blancanieves logra persuadirlos para que la dejen quedarse, a cambio de cuidar la casa. Blancanieves en esta versión tiene un perro llamado Spiegel, que significa espejo en alemán. Mientras que ella esta con los enanos, el perro se queda en el castillo con la madrastra, quién interroga al perro sobre quién es la más bella del reino. Cómo Spiegel siempre responde que Blancanieves es la más bella, la reina deduce que su hijastra a logrado sobrevivir al encuentro con los enanos, y prepara un encaje envenenado para llevarle a la princesa a la cueva, dónde trata de convencer a Blancanieves que la deje entrar. Su hijastra en un principio no quiere, pues los enanos la han prohibido dejar entrar a cualquier ser humano a la cueva, especialmente a la mujer que la quiere muerta. Para darle lástima, la reina dice que se ha quedado sin hijas, pues las tres han sido raptadas por un caballero, y que le gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Esto termina por funcionar, y Blancanieves la deja entrar. Una vez dentro, la reina la entrega el encaje envenenado y cae desplomada al suelo nada más ponérselo. Cuando los enanos la encuentran inconsciente, cortan el encaje, reanimandola. Cuando Spiegel informa a la reina de que el encaje no ha funcionado, la reina lo intenta otras dos veces, la primera con un lazo, que los enanos también cortan, y la segunda con una manzana envenenada, con la que tiene éxito. Los enanos, al no poder reanimar a Blancanieves, la colocan en un ataúd de plata, situado en un árbol frente a su cueva. Un príncipe pasa por delante de la cueva y ve el ataúd con Blancanieves en el interior. Convence a los enanos para que le dejen llevársela a su castillo. En palacio ordena a sus sirvientes de que la vistan como si estuviese viva, la coloquen sobre una cama y pone un criado bajo su constante cuidado y vigilancia. Esto no es del agrado del criado, quién no ve justo que una doncella muerta sea tratada igual que una viva. Un día termina por estallar y la da una colleja, lo que provoca que el trozo de manzana envenenada salga de su boca, despertándola. Por último se menciona una versión procedente de Viena en la que las antagonistas son las dos hermanas mayores de Blancanieves. Celosas por la belleza de su hermana pequeña, la echan de casa, con solo una hogaza de pan para comer y un cántaro de agua para beber. La joven llega a una montaña de cristal, dónde viven unos enanos, quienes aceptan dejarla vivir con ellos a cambio de que les limpie y cuide la casa. Cuando el espejo mágico confirma a las hermanas que Blancanieves sigue con vida, envían a alguien a la montaña de cristal para envenenarla. Esta última versión, en la que las villanas son las hermanas y no una madrastra, es la más parecida a otras variantes como ''Giricoccola'' de Italo Calvino, ''Las tres hermanas'' de Christian Schneller, ''Maruzzedda'' y La hermosa Anna de Laura Gonzenbach y ''Myrsina'' de Georgios A. Megas. Galería tumblr_mf1sthUwg31rph6wgo2_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Rie Cramer 057505d1087d3dfb7ec4491d9ce648ef.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet 466575db8ce45d4b347f0b2af3089eb4.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet Schneewittchen_jane_ray_2000_1.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Schneewittchen_jane_ray_2000_2.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Schneewittchen_jane_ray_2000_3.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray snow-white-apple-jane-ray-berlie-doherty-buddingbookworm-cover.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Schneewittchen_Anny_Hoffmann_1.jpg|Ilustración de Anny Hoffmann Schneewittchen_Anny_Hoffmann_2.jpg|Ilustración de Anny Hoffmann Schneewittchen_Anny_Hoffmann_3.jpg|Ilustración de Anny Hoffmann Schneewittchen_Anny_Hoffmann_5.jpg|Ilustración de Anny Hoffmann maerchen.jpg alba_ca_zapada.jpg 411d3aa588485220ed1083db19aec723.jpg|Ilustración de Carol Lawson 63711499fea3ea1b4b8296dfc6883de6.jpg|Ilustración de Kay Chorao 849873730fba1032df4e4af810b7ced2.jpg|Ilustración de Kay Chorao B-040049.jpg 2274ff1d9839caeac5bb33b6b2b3e143--in-disguise-evil-queens.jpg 71D3jyzCLaL.jpg 71G7pPqdWQL.jpg 107211.jpg 107213.jpg Tumblr ltmt9zxmcJ1qj5qvfo1 500.jpg|Ilustración de Sheilah Beckett 5363de6d73fca352bea97e2ee0e10628.jpg|Ilustración de Jada Rowland 60696ed10d0bd2612ec1b17ed1fad849.jpg|Ilustración de Jada Rowland a19401dc9f9df2d477ec05acce6d274a.jpg|Ilustración de Diane Goode Adaptaciones Películas * La petite Blanche-Neige, una película francesa de 1910. * Snow White, una película estadounidense de 1916. * Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, película animada estadounidense de 1937. * Blancanieves y los siete enanos, película alemana de 1955. * Blancanieves, película alemana de 1961. * Blancanieves, película estadounidense de 1987. * Blancanieves y el castillo encantado, película animada estadounidense de 1990. * Sněhurka, película para la televisión de 1992, coproducida entre Alemania y Checoslovaquia. * Blancanieves, película estadounidense animada de 1995. * Blancanieves, un cuento de terror, película estadounidense de 1997. * Blancanieves, película para la televisión estadounidense de 2001. * Una novata en un cuento de hadas, película estadounidense de 2007. * Mirror, Mirror, película estadounidense de 2012. * Blancanieves y la leyenda del cazador, película estadounidense de 2012. * La leyenda de Blancanieves, película estadounidense de 2012. * Blancanieves, película española de 2012. Apariciones en otras películas Además de las películas que adaptan la historia, los personajes y la iconografia del cuento han sido empleados en muchas otras numerosas películas. * Blancanieves, interpretada por True Ellison, que no es acreditada, y los enanos se encuentran entre los personajes en ''El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm'' que se le aparecen a Wilhelm Grimm en un momento en que es víctima de unas severas alucinaciones para que les ponga nombre y pedirle que él y su hermano dejen constancia de sus historias por escrito, para impedir que caigan en el olvido. * Aunque Cindy, la protagonista de la película ''The Magic Riddle'', y su madrastra están basadas en su mayoría en Cenicienta y su madrastra, también muestras ciertas características de Blancanieves y la reina, como el aspecto físico de Cindy, o el espejo mágico y la manzana envenenada que utiliza la madrastra a lo largo del metraje. * Blancanieves y los siete enanos aparecen en ''Shrek'', primero entre los personajes de cuento que Lord Farquard ha relocalizado en la ciénaga de Shrek. Blancanieves se encuentra en el ataúd de cristal, y los enanos quieren colocarla sobre la mesa, pues la cama está ocupada por el Lobo Feroz. Más tarde, Blancanieves se encuentra, junta con Cenicienta y Fiona, entre las princesas que el Espejo Mágico presenta a Lord Farquard que escoja para desposarse y así poder convertirse en rey. Por último, en la escena final en la boda de Shrek y Fiona, Blancanieves, que ya ha sido reanimada, se encuentra entre los invitados y la vemos dos veces. La primera peleándose con Cenicienta por el ramo, que termina cogiendo Dragona, y la segunda bailando con Papá Oso. * En ''Shrek 2'' Blancanieves no aparece, pero su historia se encuentra entre las que el Hada Madrina utiliza como ejemplo para decirle a Shrek que los ogros no tienen derecho a un final feliz. * La villana del film de Terry Gilliam ''El secreto de los hermanos Grimm'', interpretada por Monica Bellucci, esta inspirada en la madrastra de Blancanieves. * Blancanieves tiene más papel en Shrek tercero, dónde es doblada por Amy Phoeler. * Blancanieves vuelve a aparecer brevemente, sin lineas de diálogo, en Shrek: Felices para siempre. * En ''Érase una vez...un cuento al revés'' los siete enanos ayudan a Cenicienta a combatir a su madrastra para restaurar el orden en la Tierra de los Cuentos. Blancanieves como tal no aparece, y tampoco explican como la maldición le ha afectado, aunque es mencionada brevemente. En la secuela ''Érase una vez...un cuento al revés 2'', en cambio, ella es la protagonista. * Blancanieves es una de las protagonistas de la película ''Avengers Grimm'', dónde es interpretada por Lauren Parkinson. Televisión * Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, episodio de la serie estadounidense Faerie Tale Theatre, protagonizado por Elizabeth McGovern en el papel de Blancanieves, Vanessa Reggrave en el papel de la madrastra, Rex Smith como el príncipe y Vincent Price en el papel del Espejo Mágico. Series de animación * Blancanieves, episodio de la serie de televisión alemana Simsala Grimm. Novelas thumb * The Serpent's Shadow, novela de Mercedes Lackey, publicada en 2001. * Mirror, Mirror, novela de Gregory Maguire, publicada en 2003. * Snow: A Retelling of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, novela de Tracy Lynn, publicada en 2003. * Mira, Mirror, novela de Mette Ivie Harrison, publicada en 2004. * Fairest, novela de Gail Carson Levine, publicada en 2006. * The Sleeping Beauty, novela de Mercedes Lackey, publicada en 2010. * The Fairest of Them All, novela de Carolyn Turgeon, publicada en 2013, que parte de la premisa que la madrastra de Blancanieves es en realidad Rapunzel. * El Espejo Mágico y el Séptimo Enano, novela de Tia Nevitt, publicada en 2013. * Niño, Nieve, Pájaro, novela de Helen Oyeyimi, publicada en 2014. * The Shadow Queen, novela de C.J. Redwine, publicada en 2016. Apariciones en otras novelas * Blancanieves es una de las princesas que Bella se encuentra en su viaje por la tierra de Grimm en Mrs. Beast. * La villana principal en Cinder, la reina Levana, está inspirada en la madrastra de Bancanieves. Relatos * Roja como la sangre, relato de Tanith Lee. * Nieve, cristal y manzanas, relato de Niel Gaiman. * Espejo, relato de Clarice Clique. * El cuento de la manzana, relato de Emma Donoghue. Álbumes ilustrados *Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, ilustrado por Nancy Ekholm Burkert, publicado en 1972. *Blancanieves, ilustrado por Trina Schart Hyman, publicado en 1974. *Snow White in New York, ilustrado por Fiona French, publicado en 1986. *Blancanieves, ilustrado por Angela Barret, publicado en 1991. *Blanchette et les Sept Petits Cajuns, ilustrado por Patrick Soper, publicado en 2002. *Blancanieves, ilustrado por Benjamin Lacombe, publicado en 2011. *Blancanieves, ilustrado por Camille Rose García, publicado en 2012. *Blancanieves, ilustrado por Iban Barrenetxea, publicado en 2013. Comics * Blanacanieves es uno de los personajes principales de la serie de comics Fábulas de Bill Whillingham. En el primer arco, Leyendas en el exilio, vemos a Blancanieves como teniente de alcalde de Villafábula, una comunidad clandestina de personajes de cuentos, autodenominados fábulas, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se nos revela que Blancanieves se divorció del Príncipe Azul tras descubrirlo en la cama con su hermana, Rosarroja, con quién esta enemistada desde entonces. En el arco Una historia de amor Blancanieves, junto con el Lobo Feroz, que ahora puede adoptar forma humana y está empleado como sheriff de Villafábula, es puesta bajo un hechizo por Barbazul, que quiere el control de Villafábula, para que se vayan juntos a un lugar apartado, dónde sea más fácil deshacerse de ellos. Envía a Ricitos de Oro, quién tiene asuntos pendientes con Blancanieves, ya que esta había frustrado sus planes de levantamiento en el arco argumental Rebelión en la granja, para que se ocupe de ellos, pero Blancanieves logra derrotarla. Al volver a Villafábula se enteran de que Barbazul también ha muerto, a manos del ex-marido de Blancanieves, el Príncipe Azul, y que Blancanieves se ha quedado embarazada de Lobo. Cuando por fin da luz a los niños, es una camada de siete bebés mitad humanos, mitad lobos. Debido a ello, Blancanieves se tiene que ir a vivir a la Granja, una parte de Villafábula oculta dónde viven aquellas fábulas que no no tienen o no pueden adoptar apariencia humana, pero Lobo no puede irse con ellos, pues tiene prohibido ir a la Granja, por lo que termina por marcharse de Villafábula. Tras unos años Lobo regresa a Villafábula y tras ayudar al gobierno en una misión de alto riesgo llega a un trato con el Gobierno para poder vivir junto con Blancanieves y sus hijos. La pareja finalmente se casa al final del arco argumental Lobos. * En la serie de comics Grimm Fairy Tales, publicada por la editorial estadounidense Zenescope Entertainment. * En Ludwig Kakumei Blancanieves es la primera princesa que vemos prometerse con Ludwig, el príncipe protagonista. * Grimms Manga * En el webcomic No Rest for the Wicked una de las hermanas de la protagonista es una princesa que se queda dormida tras comer manzanas, una referencia humorística a este cuento. Videojuegos * Blancanieves es la séptima y última entrega de la tercera y última temporada de la saga American McGee's Grimm. * Blancanieves es un personaje recurrente en la saga de videojuegos Dark Parables. En la segunda entrega, ''The Exiled Prince'', se nos revela que Blancanieves fue la cuarta y última princesa que desencantó y desposó a James, el Príncipe rana, y llegó a tener un hijo con él, pero, después de que el niño sea gravemente herido y sea imposible curarlo, la pareja se separa. Finalmente, en la tercera, ''Rise of the Snow Queen'', conocemos a Blancanieves, que ha sido corrompida por el espejo de su madrastra y se ha convertido en la Reina de las Nieves, secuestrando niños para encontrar al que con sus lágrimas cure a su hijo enfermo. El personaje reaparece en ''Ballad of Rapunzel'', dónde además se nos revela que tiene un hermano, Ross Red, y que ambos hermanos son guardianes elegidos por la diosa Flora. * El videojuego ''The Wolf Among Us'', que transcurre unos años antes del primer arco argumental en Fábulas, revela más información sobre la etapa en la que Blancanieves fue la ayudante del anterior teniente de alcalde de Villafábula, Ichabod Crane, y las razones por las que Ichabod huyo de Villafábula, así como Blancanieves llego a ser teniente de alcalde. Ver también Debido a la numerosa cantidad de variantes que existen, para esta lista me he limitado a incluir solo aquellas en las que la heroína es princesa de nacimiento, la madre o madrastra consulta un espejo mágico, o ambas. * Marigo y los cuarenta dragones, cuento popular albanés recopilado por Johann Georg van Hahn. * Snehbelavá y los doce mineros, cuento popular eslovaco recopilado por Samuel Czambel. * El Espejo Mágico, cuento popular rumano recopilado por Albert y Arthur Schott. * El Espejito Mágico, cuento popular ruso recopilado por Alexandre Afanasiev. * La zarevna muerta y los siete bogatyrs, cuento en verso de Alexander Pushkin. * La Infanta Margarita, cuento popular siciliano recopilado por Giuseppe Pitré. * La hermosa hijastra, cuento popular español recopilado por Manuel Milá y Fontanals. * Na Magraneta, cuento popular español recopilado por Jordi d'es Racó. * La reina orgullosa, cuento popular portugués recopilado por Zófimo Consiglieri Pedroso. * Las horquillas encantadas, cuento popular turco recopilado por Ignác Kúnos. * La madre perversa y la niña con la estrella en la frente, cuento popular de Mozambique. * Una hijastra que fue tratada bastante mal, cuento popular estadounidense recopilado por Marie Campbell. * Blanca Rosa y los cuarenta ladrones, cuento popular chileno recopilado por Yolando Pino-Saavedra. Enlaces externos * Artículo en la Wikipedia española * Artículo en la Wikipedia en inglés * Artículo en la Wikipedia alemana * Blancanieves en SurLaLune * Leer el cuento online en español en Grimmstories * Leer el cuento online en español en mfdb * Leer el cuento online en español en tiocarlosproducciones * Leer la versión original de 1812 en inglés en pitt.edu * Leer el cuento online en inglés en Fairytalez * Leer el cuento online en inglés en The Gold Scales * Leer el cuento online en inglés en Singingbones * Leer el cuento online en alemán en Zeno.org * Leer el cuento online en alemán en Hekaya * Leer el cuento online en alemán en Projekt Gutenberg * Leer el cuento online en alemán en Märchenbasar Categoría:Cuentos Categoría:Cuentos de 1810s Categoría:Cuentos alemanes Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm Categoría:Cuentos de Ludwig Bechstein Categoría:ATU 709 Categoría:The Red Fairy Book